Howard the Duck (Earth-TRN416)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN416 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Howard's body, like those of his entire race, has similar characteristics to those of both common Earth ducks and common Earth human beings. He has hands and arms instead of wings, is covered with feathers and is unable to fly | Citizenship = Duckworldian | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Cerilli; Sean T. Collins; Jesse Falcon; Jon Gutierrez; Ben Morse; Peter Olson; Ryan Penagos | First = Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?! Season 1 3 | HistoryText = Howard the Duck was brought on by Nick Fury to help U.S. Agent stop M.O.D.O.K. from pirating illegal movies. Alongside Ch'od and the Punisher they infiltrated M.O.D.O.K's pirate ship and after a short battle with A.I.M. agents, M.O.D.O.K appeared. He unleashed P.A.R.R.O.T., which Howard stopped by unplugging the Wi-Fi and M.O.D.O.K was captured. Howard later attended the San Diego Comic Con 2009, where he visited M.O.D.O.K's super villain panel and took notes. Howard was a guest on Get It Right 73 which also included M.O.D.O.K. and when M.O.D.O.K gave a crude answer to a question, Howard called him disgusting. Howard starred in the movie Howard the Duck II: Quack to the Future which won best picture at the 83rd annual movie awards, however the audience did not like this and began booing. Howard was participating in a poker game when he began to muse on the fact no-one remembered his movie's 25th anniversary. The ridicule from Deadpool angered Howard who went to Marvel's executives who told him there was no chance of that happening which caused him to reveal he hates the pants they make him wear now. The executive only agreed to give the anniversary release if he got George Lucas to sign-on, however Howard revealed he gave George a wedgie on the last day of filming and wasn't likely to help. In a final ditch effort he went to Joe Quesda tp help him beg George Lucas for the Blu-ray release. Howard attended Doc Samson's super hero super seminar where they were discussing catch-phrases. After hearing several failed attempts Howard stood up and proclaimed as his catch phrase, It's Show-Time however Doc Samson suggested to give it to Wonder-Man instead because he is actor. In his anger he sputed several over phrases which were taken up by Spider-Ham and Falcon. Doc Samson then tried to come up with a phrase and thought Howard was struggling and gave Howard a coupon for free extra help with a catch phrase expert, who turned out to Groot. Howard later found himself trapped in a room with no idea how he got there alongside other including Doctor Strange. The group made a human ladder to help Strange see over the wall of the building. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}